


starry night

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, Rivals to Lovers, Stargazing, Swearing, friendships, highschool and college, no smc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sana and momo were best friends in high school. fast forward a few years, they're both in college without each other. one lonely (starry) night, momo gives sana a call.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoy this fic! it's been edited but if there are still any mistakes im sorry:(

throughout her entire life, sana had always wanted a fairy tale romance of her own. sana had always been a bubbly child. pure and innocent.

she was an only child, and although her parents showered her with love and affection, there was always something missing. there was always an empty feeling that found a way to trickle itself into sana’s stomach.

to combat this, young sana had made it her mission to make as many friends as she could when she went to elementary school. sana had always found making friends easy, all she had to do was compliment their pink sneakers or talk about nail polish and she was in.

for the first and second grade this worked well. she had made multiple friends and could even be considered popular. this was until she met her match in the form of nine year old yoo jeongyeon, who quite frankly terrified sana with her flannel and “don’t talk to me i’m too cool for you” aura.

it happened in the third grade, a rumour was going around that caught sana’s attention: a new girl was going to join after spring break. since the first grade, sana had not changed much, she was still content to make as many friends as she could.

on the day the new girl was supposed to arrive, sana was absolutely ecstatic, wearing a smile brighter than any star in the universe. however, once sana caught a glimpse of the new girl, her heart sunk and her smile faltered. 

sana was stumped. starting conversations with new people was her strength, but, sana was convinced the new girl wasn’t the type to braid hair and talk about the cute boys in their class.

or cute girls, nine year old sana found there were a lot of cute girls in her class too.

so, not knowing how to approach, sana admired the girl from afar. she found her ripped jeans, scruffy hair and snapbacks appealing. it was a breath of fresh air from the glittery, rainbow bubble she called her life.

this went on for months, sana kept her distance, wishing something would bring the two together. much to her luck on one summer day, jeongyeon tripped over at recess spectacularly; grazing her knees completely. sana was near when it happened, her instinct to help kicked in, overriding all fear as she made her way over to jeongyeon and helped her up. 

sana’s actions warmed jeongyeon’s heart, the two had been inseparable ever since - best friends for life. 

  
  
  
  


/

  
  
  
  


sana had another best friend in highschool, although she came along a lot later than jeongyeon. 

sana and momo met on their first day of high school, they were locker neighbours. despite knowing nothing about the shorter girl, sana couldn’t help but leave a post-it note on her locker with the message “have a good day :)” once she left for her class.

sana felt like she had to after she witnessed the girl (who she would later learn was called momo) struggle with her locker combination for several minutes.

throughout their high school experience, it became a tradition for the pair. if one noticed the other was down, they would leave a message on their locker door.

it would range from anything between “i hope you feel better soon :(“ to “i have a cute dog video to show you at lunch!!”. in momo’s opinion, nothing was as adorable as sana laughing and cooing at a cute dog.

or maybe the most adorable thing was when sana would scrunch her nose out of concentration, sana did a lot of adorable things according to momo.

  
  


despite this, the pair did not have their first conversation until just before their last class on the tenth day. sana noticed momo standing outside the class, and decided to approach her about the cute post-it note that made its way to her locker the day before.

she had a feeling it was the slightly smaller, black-haired girl she was locker neighbours with.

“hi, im sana.” sana introduced herself firmly, with a hand outstretched to momo. 

taken by surprise, momo blinked silently for a few moments.

“oh hello, my name is momo.” she wasn’t sure why her heart was beating as fast as it was, or why she suddenly felt incredibly sweaty. 

more silence.

sana figured the girl was shy, or she just didn’t like her. but this did not stop sana, there was something about momo that made sana want to get to know her, to get lost in everything that was momo.

“that’s a pretty name, i wanted to thank you for the note you left.” sana said carefully, like she was afraid she might scare momo off.

sana was not expecting what happened next.

momo blushed, heavily. with her pink dusted cheeks, she lifted her lips into the most captivating smile sana had ever seen.

she was hypnotised. sana was so hypnotised that she nearly missed it when momo stammered out an “it was nothing” with a small giggle shortly after.

however, their moment (if you could even call it a moment) was broken by the unmistakable sound of two teenage girls squabbling. 

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


“watch where you’re going, park.” spat out im nayeon, who even on the first day of high school had left an unforgettable impression on almost everyone she came across.

“how about you watch where YOU’RE going, im.” park jihyo 

sana tried to suppress a smile. she recognised them from middle school, she was used to their antics by now. jihyo had always been caring towards her, always acting like an older sibling for sana, despite sana being older by a few months.

she hadn’t interacted much with nayeon but from jihyo she understood that she was very pretty and very competitive. she was unhappy she had met her match with jihyo, thus starting a childhood rivalry with the younger girl.

to sana, the whole situation was funny, she noticed how nayeon’s cocky smirk had a soft edge to it. she also noticed that despite jihyo’s various protests, her eyes lit up whenever she saw nayeon.

“if you wanted to get in my personal space that badly, all you had to do was ask.” nayeon quipped with a smirk, there was nothing she loved more than getting under jihyo’s skin.

“please, like i can actually stand your presence.” jihyo bit back, the crowd surrounding them giggled at the reply.

“oh, jihyo." nayeon dragged out, her red lips curling into another smirk before she threw more fuel into the fire.

she stepped forward, and with every step jihyo took back, nayeon moved forward once more. 

the sheer reality had just hit jihyo, and the panic began to set in. nayeon was now very, very close.

jihyo could feel her face burning, nayeon could feel jihyo’s breath hitch. jihyo wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk of nayeon’s face.

but, nayeon cocked her head to the side, and jihyo knew it was too late.

“you never were a very good liar, were you?” nayeon said with a click of her tongue. as soon as she came, she was gone. only leaving behind the smell of her perfume and an incredibly flustered jihyo.

the four girls and the rest of their classmates entered the class and took their seats. sana made a beeline for the back, she was surprised when momo sat down next to her just a few moments later.

sana raised an eyebrow in question.

momo simply shrugged in return and said she wanted to sit near someone she knew. 

sana’s stomach flipped.

  
  


/

  
  


as time passed, sana and momo only grew closer. they were in their second month of high school when sana suggested they should both hang out with jihyo on the weekend. at first momo resisted, but sana was persistent and assured her that jihyo was like family.

“she is insufferable, sana, seriously. she has even started jamming my locker, god, why did we even have to be locker neighbours.” jihyo huffed. they were all in jihyo’s room, sprawled out over the floor.

it was a large room. thanks to her hard-working parents, jihyo lived in an incredibly large house, one that made both sana and momo feel small.

the room was pristine and organised, it made sana think of her own shamefully messy room… she cleaned it later that night when she got home.

something that rattled the two visitors was how empty it was when they first arrived.

“hey, hyo? how come your room is so...empty? like, why don’t you have any photos with your close friends here?” sana said, she had never felt the need to filter her words around jihyo.

the sharp pain she felt when momo not-so-subtly elbowed her ribs was a signal that this time she should’ve.

jihyo very visibly cringed at the question.

she stuttered for a few moments before finding a response.

“well, i’ve never had many friends. everyone at middle school always said i was too bossy and unlikeable.” jihyo whispered, ashamed. 

sana and momo both heard and instantly rushed to jihyo’s side before the youngest girl. it took a couple of minutes to calm down, but she did. only after the promises of ice cream and taking some photos together.

once they had taken several photos and eaten ice cream till they all felt physically sick, all jihyo talked about was nayeon.

or more specifically, all the ways in which nayeon annoyed her.

  
  


“hyo, i love you, but maybe you should try and form some sort of a truce with nayeon? i mean, you’re gonna be locker neighbours for a while. you might as well make the best out of it.” sana tried to reason with jihyo.

momo nodded her head in agreement. she was quieter with newer people, but jihyo made her comfortable. she made her feel at ease, like jihyo was the soft, gentle autumn wind.

“sana, that was the dumbest thing you have ever said. like truly, that was the worst thing that has ever come out of your mouth.” jihyo remarked.

momo snorted.

“make a truce to nayeon? are you insane? this is the same nayeon that sabotaged my art project last week by covering it all in green paint.”

sana sighed. she had given up on trying to talk to jihyo about nayeon without jihyo getting fired up.

more silence passed until momo spoke up, surprising both sana and jihyo. sana smiled to herself, happy that momo was starting to come out of her shell.

“jihyo, i know you and nayeon are not fond of each other-” 

she was briefly interrupted by jihyo laughing, she waited for her to calm down before continuing.

“as i was saying,” momo glared at jihyo with no real malice, “if you at least try to form a truce, she might actually agree to it. you never know until you try.”

  
  


“fine, fine. i’ll talk to her after school on monday, okay? now can we please move on? i want to show momo my animal crossing island.” jihyo said, getting up to find her console.

“jihyo, we were waiting for you to stop talking about nayeon - it’s been nearly two hours.” sana argued back before catching momo’s eye. they both burst out into fits laughter, but not before they saw how jihyo’s cheeks turned a shade of beetroot at sana’s comment.

/

when tuesday morning rolled around, sana and momo were greeted by nayeon and jihyo holding hands, waiting for them at their locker.

jihyo broke the silence, she could sense the confusion that radiated off the two japanese girls.

“so, we made a truce.”

sana blinked, momo furrowed her brow and nayeon elbowed jihyo.

“and well, what happened was basically that…” jihyo struggled to find her words, looking at nayeon to her left for help.

nayeon huffed and rolled her eyes, suppressing a boisterous giggle. she shook her head fondly and turned towards sana and momo, who were further confused by this action.

“long story short, jihyo confronted me about being a bitch and i kissed her.” nayeon said nonchalantly, as if she was talking to the pair about the weather and not that she kissed her long time rival.

momo’s jaw dropped, she was too shocked to process what nayeon had told her. sana on the other hand was ecstatic, she predicted that this would happen if the two were alone together.

“fucking finally!” sana exclaimed before continuing, “i was waiting for you two to sort out...whatever the fuck was going on between you two.”

“watch your language, sana.” jihyo snapped, nostrils flaring and ears red. 

“jihyo i am literally older than you, don’t tell me what to do.” sana jeered before sticking her tongue out a jihyo.

“by like two months, sana. two fucking months.”

nayeon started to giggle, only stopping to stick her tongue out at jihyo when she glared at her. they both had a class, so they left sana and momo at their lockers.

momo was still silent when sana glanced over to her, ready to leave for their shared class. sana waved her hand in front of momo’s face a few times, trying to bring her back to reality.

“hellooooo? earth to momo, you okay there?” sana tried, still waving her hand in front of momo.

momo blinked a couple of times before she realised what was going on and swatted sana’s hand away jokingly.

a smile graced her features, sana couldn’t help but gaze at momo, she looked beautiful. sana pushed the thought away when the younger girl spoke, she could deal with that at another time.

“i just wasn't expecting that, at all.”

“really? you could cut the tension between those two with a knife.” sana laughed.

momo smiled in return before she shut her locker and began to walk to her class with sana by her side. somewhere along the way, she bumped sana’s shoulder with her own. with a broad smile, momo wondered if she’d ever get the chance to walk down these halls holding sana’s hand in her own.

  
  


/

after that day, the four became inseparable. it had several perks, one of them being instant popularity just by being associated with nayeon. another was having three good friends for life, or at least momo hoped they were for life.

additionally, it had a few negative aspects, like being forced to choose sides whenever nayeon and jihyo had a petty argument that was resolved by the next day. some things just never changed between those two.

another negative aspect was having to try out for soccer because nayeon’s parents pushed her to, and she did not want to do it alone.

being the amazing people they were, all three of them (reluctantly) agreed to try out with her. jihyo agreed on the promise of kisses, sana on the promise of a shopping trip, and all momo asked nayeon to do was post an embarrassing selfie on her instagram.

nayeon was not amused, but the rest of the student body found the post to be incredibly funny.

momo wasn’t too worried about trying out for soccer. she was athletic enough so it was unlikely she would leave the trial embarrassed, and she didn’t really care about making the team either. 

jihyo was honestly just there for the kisses, she would rather support her girlfriend from the stans than be out on the field with her.

sana was worried, to put it lightly. she felt her anxiety levels sky rocket the night before, so she did the only thing she could think of.

she texted momo.

it wasn’t like sana didn’t trust jeongyeon enough to tell her about this, or that she put momo above her childhood best friend. it was simply that momo knew how to handle her when she was like this. despite only knowing each other for a short amount of time, sana felt like she had known momo her entire life. momo made sana feel something different. she never could figure out what it truly was, but it felt an awful lot like home.

**mo <3**

hey mo...im feeling really worried

about tomorrow, so can we call?

shortly afterwards, sana’s phone screen light up with momo’s face, signaling she was calling. with zero hesitation, sana picked up, her lips instantly curled into a smile.

“hey, are you okay?” momo questioned softly, she knew the older girl needed comfort and safety when she felt like this. it was a sharp contrast to momo herself, who opted to keep her feelings and worries locked away deep down inside her for as long as humanly possible.

it got a little lonely at night, when all momo could do was look up at the stars and hope for a better morning.

“i’ve been better, but it could be worse. like that time when nayeon wouldn’t talk to jihyo for three days because jihyo spilt coffee down nayeon’s favorite blouse.” sana joked, trying to ease herself into the conversation.

opening up to people had always been a hurdle for sana. whenever she tried to in her previous friendships, it felt like she was swimming against the current and drowning in the process.

“oh god, not that.” momo whined, the memory gave her a headache.

they’d been calling for hours when momo stopped sana mid-rant.

“have you ever been stargazing?”

“stargazing? like, with a telescope and naming constellations?” sana asked, confused as to where momo was going with this.

“not that scientific,” momo giggled, “like, just laying down on a blanket looking up at the sky...maybe with a few snacks.”

it was sana’s turn to giggle.

“no i haven’t, but it sounds fun...maybe we could go together one day?” sana asked shyly, not wanting to overstep.

momo bit her lip before smiling.

“i promise you, we will go stargazing.”

  
  


/

  
  


the sky was grey, and the wind was crisp. despite the weather being lukewarm, sana felt frozen. she stood out on the barren soccer field, waiting for her friends to turn up and for the trial to begin. 

slowly girls began to enter the field, all doing various warmups. sana had started to panic, she didn’t reckonise most of them, and even the ones she did she wasn’t really close to. she never was a sporty person.

luckily, just as anxiety began to bubble more violently inside sana, she spotted a familiar face.

yoo jeongyeon.

“sana?” jeongyeon called out from the other side of the uneven field, almost tripping a few times as she made her way over to the brunette.

“hey jeong?” sana answered, meeting jeongyeon in the middle of the field. she checked her watch, nayeon, momo and jihyo had five minutes to get here.

“i’m such a lousy friend, i had no idea you’d be here.”

in truth, sana had no idea that jeongyeon would be here either. momo had been taking up so much of her time, she felt like she had been neglecting jeongyeon recently.

“don’t worry about it, okay? i’m the one who’s been a bad friend, i’m sorry.” sana spoke softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

if jeongyeon noticed, she didn’t tell. she gave sana’s left shoulder a light punch, code that she was okay.

“dude, it’s okay. i know you still love me, no matter how far you stray.” 

sana nearly burst into tears.

“thank you jeong, you’re always so understanding and kind and i don’t deserve you and i love yo-” before sana could finish, jeongyeon pulled her into a tight hug, effectively cutting her off. 

they broke apart. just as sana was going to shower jeongyeon with more compliments, she noticed three familiar figures walking towards the field. checking her watch, they’d arrived just in time.

as they came closer both jeongyeon and sana could see momo was dragging nayeon forward whilst walking, fire in her normally loving eyes, whilst jihyo trailed sheepishly behind them.

the entire group watched as momo yanked the rusted gate open, which shrieked as she did so, and half screamed a “move it, you two!” whilst shoving both girls onto the field.

“jesus christ.” sana said to herself, wondering what had momo so worked up as the trial began.

  
  


/

  
  


it was not until the trial was over and sana and momo were the only people in the (disgusting) changing rooms that sana understood what had happened.

“so, we had five minutes to get onto the field and i had no idea where they were! i was searching everywhere for them, and you know where i found them?” momo spat out furiously, trying to get her shirt on.

“uhh, i don’t know?” sana answered cautiously.

“in the janitors closet! and do you know what they were doing?" momo screamed. 

"no, and i do not need to know - so please don't tell me." sana countered.

"that is fair enough, it's not like i wanted to see it anyways, i even screamed and slammed the door shut as soon as i could." momo said, a lot calmer now the situation was over.

after seeing momo struggle for a few minutes, sana helped the slightly older girl button up her baby blue blouse. 

“thank you...sorry for yelling.” momo whispered, a little embarrassed about how worked up had gotten.

sana stopped for a few moments to simply stare at momo. she stared at the curve of momo’s lips, her dimples, her nose, her jawline and then finally, into her dark but warm eyes. momo was really, really pretty in sana's opinion. 

“you know you’re my best friend, right?”

“yes..?” momo said, raising an eyebrow pointedly in question.

sana sighed.

“anyways, it’s okay mo, it’s probably because you don’t have anyone to kiss in the janitors closet, assuming that was what you saw.” sana teased, giggling as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and handed momo her own one. 

“very funny, sana.” momo rolled her eyes and nodded, confirming that was what she (unfortunately) walked in on. sana wasn’t wrong, but momo wasn’t about to tell her that she was right.

especially when sana was the girl momo wanted to kiss in the janitors closet. when she wrote that down in her barbie design diary that very same night, she realised it sounded a lot more romantic in her head.

momo closed the diary, put the lid on her pen, pushed sana out of her mind, and tried to get some sleep.

  
  


/

  
  
  


momo dreamt of sunshine and rainbows, of soft kisses and hushed giggles. momo dreamt of dancing in the kitchen, of cuddling under the stars. momo dreamt of back hugs, of holding hands when no one was watching.

momo dreamt of sana.

momo dreamt of love.

  
  


/

  
  
  
  


the next week, the soccer team results were posted. as expected, nayeon made the team. jeongyeon did too, and it only took one match for her and nayeon to get in competition with each other (despite being on the same team, which jihyo reminded them both of constantly).

and from that moment, their tight-knit group of four became a five.

  
  


/

suddenly, it was several years later. a friday night, and sana was sat, sprawled across jeongyeon’s worn out couch, whilst she ranted and sipped on some cheap wine.

they had graduated highschool years ago, all of them were in college now. they were all different people, they had all leant “we’ll be best friends forever” was a promise easily broken.

well, not for all of them. jeongyeon and sana had gone to the same college but with different courses, whilst nayeon, jihyo had left the state. sana knows nayeon and jihyo are still happily together, or that’s at least what they like to display on their various social media’s. 

sana wasn’t sure about momo, they lost contact some time last year. sana cried a lot for the first few weeks of college, wondering how the hell she was supposed to do anything without momo by her side. eventually, the piercing pain in her heart became a dull ache.

jeongyeon thought the whole thing was stupid and that sana was being overdramatic, all she had to do was call or text momo. sana could never bring herself to do it.

sana doesn’t even know what she would say to momo, that she was sorry? that she missed her? that she let years of friendship go to waste? sana doesn’t think she could talk to momo if she was even given that opportunity. 

as this was a frequent occurrence, jeongyeon was used to sana ranting on her couch. sana ranted a lot about lots of different things (most of them ended up with sana circling back to momo). however, it was different this time. despite sana only having one glass of wine, she was rambling like she was drunk already. 

it was about a childhood dream of hers; to have a fairytale love story. jeongyeon honestly had no idea what provoked this, but she let sana ramble on - she knew it helped the younger girl to calm down if she just let everything out. 

“jeongyeon,” sana started, sitting up on the couch with a dangerously serious look in her eyes.

“i am so alone.” sana stated before flopping back down and taking another sip of wine. jeongyeon sighed. she knew being alone was one of sana's biggest fears, so throughout their entire friendship she always made sure she was there for sana, always made sure that sana had someone fighting with her.

but jeongyeon wasn’t stupid, she knew it was different with momo. she could see the way momo looked at sana, and she could see what momo meant to sana. jeongyeon knew that without momo, sana was alone. so she didn’t try to fight sana, or change her mind; sana didn’t need that. sana needed a friend, and that’s exactly what jeongyeon was.

sana also needed a hug, so jeongyeon provided. 

“i know, sana. i know you miss her.” jeongyeon said. sana clutched onto jeongyeon tighter, muffling her sobs as she buried her head into the soft fabric of jeongyeon’s sweater.

  
  


sana sobbed for momo.

she cried for all the hugs they shared, for all the laughter momo caused, and for all the genuine smiles momo put on her face. she wished she could fix what happened between them. jeongyeon held onto sana tighter, almost as if she was worried that if she let go, sana would fall apart.

maybe she was right, sana never did feel whole after momo was gone. 

  
  


/

  
  


it was a friday night once more, and sana was on jeongyeon’s couch. no alcohol present this time, and both jeongyeon and sana decided that that was for the best. sana was a clingy drunk, and they were only so many hugs jeongyeon could take.

jeongyeon refusing sana’s hugs always made sana grumpy, momo never refused attention from sana. not even once. 

for one of the first times in a long time, sana was not ranting about momo and how much she missed the older girl. today’s topic was sana’s lack of a love life, jeongyeon’s least favourite topic of all time.

in fact, as soon as sana brought it up that evening she rolled her eyes (playfully of course). however jeongyeon supposed this was her fault, she was the one who brought up dating in the first place.

in jeongyeon’s defence, her date was successful and with a _very_ pretty woman.

“i can’t believe you got a girlfriend before i did!” sana screeched out, jeongyeon felt sorry for anyone within a ten mile radius.

“uh, i can? you don’t talk to anyone that isn’t me, nayeon or jihyo! besides, she isn’t my girlfriend.” jeongyeon quickly spluttered out, her mind turning to mush whenever she even thought about her date. she could feel the tips of her ears burning, and she could tell sana was not going to let this one go.

“i want a girlfriend, i just do not want to actively search for one. does that make sense? and please, the way you were talking about her earlier suggested to me that you wanted to date her.” sana sneered before ducking out the way, narrowly avoiding the ball jeongyeon had aimed at her head.

“first of all her name is mina! and no, that makes zero sense! how else do you expect to get a girlfriend?” jeongyeon defended.

before sana could reply, her phone started ringing. when sana saw who was calling, her heart dropped and she felt a little nauseous. it was momo, and the exact same photo of her lit up her phone screen like it had done many times before.

sana was rooted in her spot. 

“are you gonna pick that up or…” jeongyeon asked cautiously before she trailed off, finally noticing who had called.

there was a brief silence.

“well what are you waiting for? pick up the damn phone!” jeongyeon yelled, exasperated.

that was enough to snap sana out of whatever daze she had fallen into. quickly, she lunged for her phone sitting on the oak coffee table in the middle of the room, and accepted the call.

sana was met with silence filled by momo heavily breathing. it was pretty awkward for a few moments.

“hey, i’m sorry if im bothering you or anything but-” momo stammered, she missed sana’s voice more than anything else in the world.

“you’re not,” sana interrupted, “i promise you that you aren’t bothering me momo.”

momo felt her heart swell in her chest. 

“okay, good. i’m sorry to just spring up on you like this, i know it’s late and you’re probably busy right now-”

“momo, stop.” sana sighed. 

momo felt her heart constrict, she fell silent whilst she waited for sana to speak again. the silence itself was uncomfortable, it let momo’s insecurities be loud.

_this was a mistake, this is why she never called you, she doesn’t want you, she never wanted you._

“i’m glad you called.”

momo felt her heart do some sort of a flip.

“you are? you mean it?” momo whispered into the phone despite being alone in her bedroom.

“of course i did, silly.” sana giggled, it was music to momo’s ears.

“but why did you call? like, why now?” sana questioned, it was 10pm on a friday night afterall.

“well, i was bored.” momo started. it wasn’t a lie, but momo wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell sana all of the truth yet.

“i could’ve guessed that one, mo. what was the real reason?” 

sana had always been good at breaking down the walls momo set up. once again, momo felt herself crumble around sana.

_fuck it._

“i missed you.” momo blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for more awkward silence.

on her end of the call, sana blinked. she looked over to jeongyeon, who had stayed in the room the entire time, the exact words she used were “there is no way i’m missing this, put her on speaker!” 

jeongyeon waved her arms frantically at sana, signally her to say something back. sana took a deep breath.

“i missed you too, a lot actually.”

momo felt her heart do another flip, sana felt like she was about to vomit, but they both smiled.

“and i was just wondering if we could fulfill the promise i made ages ago? you know, the stargazing one?” momo asked nervously.

sana answered almost instantly, like she had been waiting for momo to ask her this as soon as the call started.

“of course we can go stargazing, when and where?” 

“how about right now? i know a location, i can just send it to you?” momo spluttered, already springing out of bed to throw the first clothes she could find on.

sana looked to jeongyeon once more, who just nodded her head and waved her arms even more frantically.

“sure! just send me the location and i'll get there as quickly as i can.” sana said, beaming from ear to ear at just the thought of seeing momo again. 

momo could practically hear the smile in sana’s voice.

“will do, okay, yeah, let me do that, um. bye?”

“goodbye, momo.” sana said, before hanging up and giggling about how cute momo was when she was being awkward; some things just never change.

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


the drive for sana was boring to say the least, she never really liked driving in the dark - it made her scared. but something about knowing she was driving to momo made her feel safe.

  
  


/

  
  
  


when she reached the location (the bottom of a hill near their old highschool) she was surprised to see momo already there, waiting for her just like she always did. 

it made sana wonder if momo had really been this close to her this entire time, momo seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

“i came from the opposite direction that you did. judging by the look on your face, you had no idea we were this close.”

“we fell out of contact, dumbass, how was i supposed to know!” sana said, defending herself.

“fair, fair.” 

momo wanted to take the sana who was standing in front of her in. she was very similar to the sana she remembered but vastly different.

she still had the same piercing eyes and the same smile, but she was taller than the last time momo saw her, she looked stronger too. momo liked the new sana the same as she liked the sana from highschool; some things _really_ don’t change.

momo was still captivated by sana, even if she was in pajama shorts and an oversized hoodie that honestly could’ve been momo’s. in fact, she was especially captivated by the sana stood before her, smiling at momo the same way she always had. momo still wanted to be as close as she physically could to sana, but she kept her distance, offering her arm to sana as they began to walk up the hill together. 

“forever the gentlewoman, aren’t you?” sana muttered, biting back a broad smile.

they walked up the hill like they used to walk through corridors together, laughing and bumping their shoulders together. every now and then sana threw her head back in laughter at some dumb joke momo made, they told stories of their past and present, catching up with each other’s lives and drinking each other in. they were both so immersed in the conversation they were having that neither noticed they had reached the top of the hill. from the hill, you overlooked a fairly large forest - tall trees were all around, illuminated by the bright stars and the pale moon.

“it’s definitely a starry night.” momo exclaimed after whistling at the view.

“woah, the view is beautiful,” sana whispered, more to herself than to momo.

“not as beautiful as you.” momo replied, looking only at sana, not at the sky behind her. sana laughed it off and called momo a cheeseball, but momo meant it with every fiber of her very being.

momo pulled the backpack she was carrying off her back and placed it softly on the ground before pulling out a blanket and another item out. she set the grey blanket with white stars printed on the ground and layed down. momo then patted the space next to her, tearing sana away from staring at the sky.

“it’s a good job that i brought some, then.” momo laughed, throwing the packet of cheeseballs at sana, just as she tried to sit down.

sana rolled her eyes playfully. 

they both layed down and looked up at the stars. it was a perfect night, so clear you could see all the stars space had to offer, it was breathtaking. it was so calming and peaceful too, and when she looked at the girl next to her, sana felt like she could stay there forever. 

it was so clear momo could even pretend she knew the names of the constellations, which sana quickly realised she didn’t when she tried to pass one off as “big axe”.

“that doesn’t even look close to an axe! at least try, momo.” sana argued before throwing a few cheeseballs at momo, who caught them in her mouth anyways. 

at some point in the night, they had gravitated closer to each other, their arms brushing against each other as they laid side by side. at another point in the night, momo had started staring at sana’s features.

sana’s silky hair moved ever so slightly in the light breeze, and her smile was the most beautiful thing momo had ever seen. sana looked ethereal to momo, as she glowed so effortlessly in the moonlight, she took momo’s breath away just like the view of the night sky had previously done so.

the night sky itself was an ocean of stars sana didn’t mind drowning in, especially when they made momo as happy as they did - momo’s always loved the stars. 

they each stared at beauty in silence, sana at the sky and momo at sana.

“i know you’re staring.” sana spoke faintly, worried if she was too loud she’d disturb the peaceful setting, not even looking back at momo.

momo couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed, she shrugged from her place on the ground.

“i can’t help it, you look so beautiful tonight.”

“so i don’t look beautiful every night? i’m offended, i truly am.” sana said with faux anger, eliciting a laugh from momo, who was still staring at sana.

sana felt her eyes burning into the side of her face, so she turned to face momo, not realising how close they were together. momo was so close sana could see the fluttering of her eyelashes, and could even smell a peach perfume clinging to her clothes.

they stared at each other in silence, both their minds and hearts racing at one million miles an hour; or at least that was how fast it felt to the two girls.

sana was first to break the silence.

“thank you for tonight, really, it’s meant a lot to me, you mean a lot to me” sana whispered the last part, like a part of her didn’t want momo to hear it. she didn’t want to break the spell they were both under up here.

of course, momo heard it.

“you mean a lot to me too.” momo said, relaxing her shoulders and inching closer to sana until their noses touched. a smile broke out across her face; nothing looked as beautiful as sana right now, lips parted and chest heaving with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

sana could feel her breath on her lips, and she was sure momo could hear heart beating so fast she was sure it was trying to break out of her chest.

it was time.

_fuck it, remember?_

“can i kiss you, sana?” momo whispered against sana’s lips. sana nodded in response, not trusting her voice not to break at this given moment.

momo closed the small gap between them, pressing her lips softly against sana’s. it only lasted a few seconds, but it was perfect. for momo, it felt like world’s colliding, like the final piece of the puzzle had just clicked into place. it was pure bliss, plus, sana’s lips tasted like strawberry.

as to be expected, momo’s lips tasted like peach, but sana found herself addicted to it already. for sana, it was like a spark that had been buried down deep inside of her had been reignited, and suddenly everything in the world made sense.

momo broke apart from sana, wanting to trace any kind of regret in sana’s eyes, but sana was looking back at momo just like she always had: with love. and with that, sana surged forward, kissing momo with an urgency she didn’t even realise she had. they kissed for a few minutes with sana bringing her hands up to momo’s face, cradling her gently. unfortunately, they had to break apart for air.

“i think we need to talk about what just happened.” momo stated, knowing sana had a habit of bottling up her feelings. she had been waiting for this day, she wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

“okay...okay,” sana breathed, anxiousness already bubbling away in her stomach.

“i’m gonna be honest with you, sana; i’ve had a crush on you since i met you.”

“i know, momo.” sana replied.

“you knew?”

“well you weren’t very subtle!” sana jokingly yelled, pointing to the smudged lipstick on her own lips. momo’s cheeks turned crimson and she hid her face in her arm, whining in embarrassment as she did so.

“on a serious note, i think i always knew you liked me, and i think i always knew i liked you; i just wasn’t ready to admit it.” sana said whilst sitting up, not wanting to look at momo.

almost instantly, momo sat up and lightly pulled sana into a hug, doing her best to reassure the younger girl. 

“but, i’m ready now, i think? i want to build a future, and i think...i think that i want to build it with you right by my side, just like you always have been.” 

momo smiled, letting sana continue.

“not to be incredibly corny, but you’re my sunshine, i feel so lost and alone without you.” 

“that really was corny,” momo replied, heart swelling when she heard sana giggle into her.

momo smiled again, after sana had pulled away. she had been waiting for this moment for years. now that it was finally here, her heart pounded against her ribs and a faint blush coated her cheeks.

sana wanted to pinch them, but she figured there was another time for that.

“i want that too, sana. i want everything with you.”

“god you’re such a sap!” sana huffed out, causing momo to burst out laughing and pull away.

“we were having a moment! why did you have to ruin that?” was all momo could say as she rolled around on soft grass.

sana huffed again, and was about to roll her eyes, but the sight of momo so carefree made her heart feel so full she was afraid it was going to burst.

finally, momo calmed down. they were laying facing each other, there was no place sana would rather be.

“why are you smiling at me?” momo giggled.

“you just looked so happy, i missed my happy best friend!” sana responded earnestly.

“i missed my best friend too, but i think it would be a little odd to call you my best friend when all i want to do is kiss you.”

“well, that was very forward.” it was sana’s turn to giggle.

“oh shut up,” momo sighed.

“but, if you are asking me to be your girlfriend, my answer is yes.”

“you’re saying yes? seriously?” momo returned, honestly expecting sana to dance around the topic.

“yes, i am saying yes. now give me a kiss so we can leave this fucking hill already, it’s nearly dawn!” sana demanded, pouting at momo for full affect.

/

  
  


jeongyeon went berserk when they crashed at her place later, she had stayed up the whole night, waiting for them and made the pair recount every single detail. when they got to the part where they kissed, jeongyeon leapt up from her place on her couch and screamed, “fucking finally!”

/

when news finally reached nayeon and jihyo, nayeon jumped in victory and jihyo sighed in defeat before fishing out ten dollars from the back pocket of her jeans. apparently, jeongyeon texted the pair what was happening as soon as sana had left, and it was no surprise to anyone that the ever-competitive couple betted on the outcome. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
